Travelin' soldier
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Songfic. Travelin' soldier by Dixie Chicks. Hermione is working in a cafe when she meet Draco for the first time, right before he is sent to war. Hermione and Draco have never met, so no Hogwarts in this story, sorry. ONESHOT


Travelin' soldier 05/04/2010 09:31:00

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you had a great Easter! I love this song that the Dixie Chicks sing. The lyrics are slanted and at the end I took out the piccolo player since I didn't know how to fit him into my story. Sorry if you don't like it. Also, it kinda is none Hogwarts. Hermione has never met Draco before so yeah. Again, sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the SONG or HARRY POTTER!**

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Hermione was cleaning tables when she looked out the café window. Outside by the bus stop was a blonde man in army clothes. He looked around and saw her looking. He picked up his bags and came in.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

After he slide into a booth Hermione fixed her red bow and went over to him. She smiled and he said, "Hey, would you mind sitting down fro awhile and talking? I feel a little low."

She smiled and said, "I am off in an hour and I know where we can go."

~an hour later~~~~~~~~~

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

Hermione lead the boy to the pier by the café. "I bet you got a boyfriend, but could I send a letter to you? I haven't got anyone."

Hermione smiled and gave him her address right before his bus came.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Hermione laid on her bed crying. Again Ron and her parents tell her she to young to wait for a travelin' soldier. But Hermione fought back saying that their love will never end. And she won't be alone when the letter says he is coming home.

When she went to get the mail she saw a letter from an army camp. She opened it and it read:

Hermione,

I think I might be in love with you. Thinks are getting scary over here but I close my eyes and your pretty smile keeps me safe. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a bit.

D.M

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

By the end of his letter Hermione was crying. She rushed to Ginny's place and showed her the letter. Ginny sighed and said, "Honey, you are way to young to wait for his love. Give it up."

But Hermione said the same thing she says when they tell her she is too young, "Our love will never end. I won't be alone when his letter says he is coming home."

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Ron took Hermione to a football game a few Fridays later. After the Anthem a man come on to the field and read a list of local soldiers who had died. When the man read _Draco Malfoy_ Hermione sat down and sobbed.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Everyone had said she was too young to wait for the love of a solider, but their love never ended. She never held the hand of another man. She was never alone and she waited for the letter that said the soldier was coming home.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

**a/n: Hope you liked it. If the lyrics are too hard to read I will redo and put them in bold**


End file.
